


The Missing Voltorb

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the Cute, Fem! Jack, it's another FAHC kids story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Jeremy lost his Voltorb plush toy!Will he ever find it or is it lost forever??





	The Missing Voltorb

The house woke up to screaming, very loud screaming. But it wasn't the sound of someone being tortured by the hands of the Vagabond. It was a young, 7-year old Jeremy Dooley, who was holding his orange blanket and screaming outside of Geoff and Jack's room.

Jack opened the door to find the crying child and picked him up. "Oh, dear! What's wrong, Jeremy? Shhh, it's okay. It's okay."

Jeremy sniffed and cried into Momma Jack's shirt. "Voltorb is gone! Someone caught him in a Pokeball and took him away!"

"Awww," Jack hugged him. "I'm sure Voltorb probably rolled under your bed somewhere. Did you look there?" 

"I did, but I didn't see anything! But, the monster under my bed is gone. That's a good thing." Jeremy smiled lightly.

Jack sighed and shook her head. The only reason the monster was gone was because she told Ryan not to scare his little brothers by wearing his Vagabond mask and hiding under the bed or in the closet.

Jack put Jeremy down and gave him a pat on the head. "Don't worry. Let's ask your brothers if they know where Voltorb is. I don't think he went far."

Geoff slowly walked out his bedroom and rubbed his eyes. "The fuck was all that yelling? I thought we got rid of the hostage 2 days ago!"

"Language, Geoff!" Jack scolded.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar! Thanks for con-tri-buting to the Disneyland fund!" Jeremy smirked.

Geoff grumbled and put a crumpled dollar bill into the swear jar. (Gavin insisted on writing it on the jar, which is why it looks like "sweer jar") He went back to give Jeremy a hug. "You okay, kiddo?" 

"Voltorb is gone." Jeremy sighed.

"Oh, no! Is that the Pokeman thing you carry around all the time?"

Jeremy nodded sadly.

"Well, don't worry. Jack will find it while I go back to sleep. Good luck!" Geoff waved and went back to his room. Jack secretly flipped him off without Jeremy seeing.

"Let's go see Michael and Gavin. Maybe they have Voltorb. They do play Pokemon Go a lot." Jack took Jeremy by the hand and walked to Michael and Gavin's room. They both shared a room, which made for a lot of messes. If Voltorb was in there, it was going to be hard to unearth.

Jack knocked on the door. "Boys? Can you open the door for a moment?"

"Coming Jack! GAVIN, GET OFF OF MY BED!!" they could hear Michael yelling. The rage-filled 8-year old opened the door, fixing the crooked glasses on his face. His curled hair was all over the place, which meant that he and Gavin were play fighting. He opened the door a little wider to reveal the 6-year old Brit jumping on Michael's bed. 

"GET OFF OF MY BED, YOU IDIOT!" Michael yelled.

"I'm a little monkey, jumping on the bed!" Gavin laughed.

"All right, little monkey. Before you fall off and bump your head, I need to ask you something." Jack walked in the slightly messy room (they cleaned it a couple days ago, thank goodness) and stopped the jumping Gavin. Gavin sat on his own bed with Union Jack bedsheets and pouted.

Michael saw Jeremy looking sad and gave him a hug. "What's up, Lil J?"

"Voltorb is gone. Do you have him?" Jeremy asked with hope.

"Ah, shit dude. I don't-"

"That's a dollar!" Gavin interrupted.

Michael growled, then continued. "I don't have Voltorb. I'm sorry. I know Gav doesn't have him, either, since he's not allowed in your room right now."

"Aw, why not??" Gavin whined.

"Because you threw a moonball in my room and broke my school gymnastics trophy!" Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I said I was sorry!" Gavin grumbled. "And Micoo is right. I don't have Voltorb. Sorry, mate. Sucks that he's gone. Maybe someone played Pokemon Go and caught him. Like, he went into their phone and poof! Voltorb's gone!"

Jeremy's eyes started to water and he cried into his blanket once more.

Jack glared at Gavin. "Gavin! That wasn't nice!" she scolded.

Michael hit Gavin in the back of the head. "Yeah, idiot! That wasn't nice! Voltorb is a toy, anyway. He's not a real Pokemon!"

"Say sorry, Gavin." Jack pointed at the crying lad.

"....sorry, Lil J" the Brit muttered.

Jack gave Jeremy a hug. "It's okay. We'll find him. We didn't check if Ryan saw your Voltorb. So, don't give up, okay?" Jack wiped the tears off Jeremy's cheeks while he gave a slight nod.

"Good luck on finding your Voltorb, Jeremy!" Michael gave him a thumbs up.

"You can do it, Lil J!" Gavin smiled.

"Thank you! We're gonna see Ryan now!" Jeremy said. He liked to visit Ryan's room to see all the cool things he has. 

"Oh. Uhh, once again, I wish you good luck. Ryan can be scary sometimes." Michael shuddered.

"I think he's cool! He's my buddy!" Jeremy hugged his blanket.

"He'll also come in there if you two don't behave, got it?" Jack warned.

Team Nice Dynamite nodded and gave each other a hug in fear. They didn't want to deal with an angry Vagabond.

Jack waved and closed the door. Not 5 seconds later, they could hear, "GAVIN! STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!! GET OFF, YOU IDIOT!!" Some things don't change...

Jeremy ran to Ryan's door, which had many various 'KEEP OUT! DO NOT ENTER!' signs all over it. Ryan was 12 and knew he wanted his privacy, whether he was dealing with crew stuff or not.

Jeremy knocked on the door. "Ry-Ry! It's Lil J! Can you open the door? I wanna ask you a question!"

"Just a minute!" he could hear from behind the door.

"Ryan, sweetie. Jeremy is looking for his special Voltorb toy. Have you seen it?" Jack asked.

The noise from behind the door suddenly stopped. "Voltorb? Uhh...round thing that looks like a Pokeball? Jeremy carries it around all the time? That thing?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jeremy jumped up and down. "Have you seen it?"

"...I might've." The door slowly opens to reveal Ryan wearing a scientist robe and gloves. With the various guns and weaponry in his room, this added to the creepy factor. In the middle of the room was a table with surgery tools and on the table, strapped in, was...

"Voltorb!! Ry-Ry, what are you doing to him??" Jeremy gasped, running into Ryan's room to save his friend.

"Jesus Christ, Ryan...What are you up to?" Jack shook her head.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like?" Ryan shrugged innocently.

"That's nonsense, Ryan! You were gonna cut Voltorb open!" Jeremy exclaimed, cutting the straps his plush toy was held in and hugged him for deal life. 

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Ryan. Jeremy was screaming like crazy trying to get his toy back." Jack folded her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I watched an episode of Pokemon. I know, right? I don't understand the show, yet I decided to try watching it so Jeremy could have someone else to talk to about it. I saw the Voltorb on the TV use a move called 'self destruct' and it intrigued me. I just wanted to see if I can make your Voltorb do the same thing and use it against bad guys." Ryan explained.

Jeremy gave Ryan a hug. "Ry-Ry watched Pokemon for me! Awww!"

"Ryan, Voltorb is essentially a bomb when it self-destructs. That might be a bit out of your area of expertise. It is nice that you wanted to help the crew, but stealing your brother's toy isn't worth it." Jack ruffled Ryan's hair, much to his annoyance.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to make you worry. How can I make it up to you?" Ryan asked.

"We watch more Pokemon together and you buy me pizza and ice cream!" Jeremy smiled.

Ryan chuckled. "You got yourself a deal!"

From that day on, Voltorb was never taken again.

For a few weeks, anyway.


End file.
